Ranger Chronicles I: The Lost Ranger
by UCCMaster
Summary: The Olympians aren't the only ones in town. Follow Thalia Grace as she joins Rangers of Tyre and a whole new set of unlikely heroes through the Great Middle Kingdom to find a missing hero. But when they get there, they will uncover a secret so great that it will shake them to the core. Note this is not a crossover between Ranger's Apprentice and Percy Jackson.
1. Thalia I

Hello Everyone! This is my first story every. currently I have approximately 25 chapters already written but reviews and such are greatly appreciated. No I do not own Rick Riordan nor John Flanagan. Note though that this is not a Ranger's Apprentice Percy Jackson crossover. But I do credit much of my inspiration of the Rangers of Tyre to John Flanagan's Ranger Corps. I will post probably on chapter every week or two. Hope you enjoy...note this is only the first of five or six planned fictions of the series

Again...I do not own Rick Riordan nor John Flanagan...

* * *

_**Thalia I**_

I hate when I break the rules without knowing it. Sure, I typically do really care about the rules, but this rule just doesn't make sense. I mean who knew that Greeks couldn't go to Canada and try some Canadian food? Hold on a sec; let me start at the beginning.

I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

When I say 'daughter of Zeus' I mean that I'm a demigod, a half god half mortal child. Long story short, Gods and Goddesses of Olympus are real and currently dwell in 'Mount Olympus' on the top of the Empire State Building. Thus Zeus is my stuck up, oftentimes jerk, dad and my mom a greedy, selfish TV star. Other than that, I have no other family besides than my younger brother. He died when I was young.

When I say 'Hunters of Artemis' I mean **that** Artemis. The goddess of the hunt, archery, and the moon, has formed her own Girl Scout club. She offers immortality (Well you can die in battle…that's an iffy), increased speed and skills, and sisterhood all for one price…you absolutely cannot fall in love with a boy. You will face ruthless punishment if you go out on a date with a guy. We're pretty cool if you know what I mean. The demigods who train at Camp Half Blood can't beat us in combat, since we've won basically every combat related game. One important thing about demigods is that we use weapons to fight off the mythical monsters who want to have demigod sandwiches for lunch. Camp Half Blood offers training in a variety of Greek combat styles, but Hunters stick to two weapons: our bows and our knives. We have legendary skill with both.

I'm second-in-command of the Hunters despite the fact that I've only been with them for about two months. Some Hunters have been around since the Ancient Greek days. Phoebe is a good example. She's basically been my mentor. She's over 3,000 years old, and she's as sharp a Hunter as she was 3,000 years ago. One real advantage about immortality we don't age. I was 15 years, 11 months, and 30 days old when I joined. 1,000 years from now I'll still be the same.

So back to the story. We had just wrapped up the quadrennial gathering of the Hunters. While Artemis's primary group of Hunters is only about 40 strong, there are about eight other Hunters who are so good that they go off on their own in order to give newbies like myself a chance to fight. Phoebe told me that back when all Hunters were in a single group, most of the Hunters didn't even get a chance to fight as the elite shot monsters faster than you could blink. So every four years, we get back together to share experiences. It's amazing to hear from these people. Three travel throughout Mexico, four roam the United States, and one is even in China!

Why do I keep getting backtracked? Well, Lady Artemis was called back to Olympus for a war council. Thus she left me in charge of the team. I took the group the together and chatted about some ideas on where to go. I found that the Hunters had basically been everywhere but one place: Canada. So I took charge and marched the Hunters up north beyond Montana, sneaking past the border guards and into Canada in the middle of winter. Bad idea.

About a day after we entered Canada, we caught the attention of a large group of monsters. These ones I had never seen before. These guys looked like suits of armor with ghostly eyes. Each one carried a two huge battle axes that looked well used. These four looked like they were dying for battle.

"Open fire!" I commanded the Hunters.

We each took aim and let loose a volley of arrows. It was time for monsters to start deforming. What do I mean by this? When a monster dies, its soul is cast into Tartarus, the worst hell of all eternity. The earthly body disintegrates into dust.

But when our arrows struck the armor, the arrowheads broke and bounced off the armor. This was new.

"What sorcery is this?!" Phoebe yelled.

The rest of the girls, aging between nine to sixteen years old, agreed using a combination of Greek/English cursing.

I aimed my bow, trying to find any weak point in the armor but found none. So I tried again and again to pierce the armor to no avail. Why can't we ever get some tanks? Then we could just blow them up! But sadly none of us have driver's licenses. We're a bit too 'young' to qualify. I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a whirling sound. Abruptly one of the suits of armor froze in mid-charge. Squinting, I could see a small object embedded in the left shoulder of the armor. The suit shouted out only one.

"RANGER!"

After it cried out, it collapsed into a neat pile of a dozen metal pieces. Aware of the new reality, the other monsters stopped as well, then in a motion of panic, began retreating towards the icy woods across from the clearing we were standing in. But just as before, a whirling sound filled the air, followed by several more. Before our eyes, every single warrior turned into a heap of metal.

I looked around as with the rest of the Hunters trying to find this new savior or new foe. That's when Saphiry, daughter of Apollo, shouted.

"Um…Hello?!"

No reply.

"Thank you for…uh…saving us!" she called out.

No reply.

Saphiry was about to scream again when a young male voice called out from the cliff above us.

"Hunters…What…Are…You…Doing…Here?!"

We looked up to see a young man in his late teens on the top of the cliff. He wore what looked like a National Park uniform, hat and all. But what was most curious of all was that he called us Hunters, and not many guys get to meet the Hunters without being turned into a jack lope.

Before I could respond, Saphiry took the lead.

"Who do you think you are to talk to us like that? And if you know who we are, then give us some respect!" she yelled.

The guy jumped down the cliff and rolled onto a patch of snow in front of us. Now I could make out his features better. He was a broad shouldered boy of about 17. He had lightly tanned skin and pale blond hair. His face was surprisingly handsome, well at least in my perception.

–Stop it Thalia, you're thinking about boys the wrong way. Boys are weird, boys are dumb. Girls rule! There we go.

So back to his face, he had these deep green eyes that fit perfectly with any mood. If he smiled, those eyes would convey a cheery expression. If he frowned, those eyes would show danger and thrill. Just my type…

—Stop it Thalia. You're thinking down the wrong path again. Huh…sometimes it's hard to be a Hunter.

"I'm Scott Salvador," he said with a touch of a French accent, "Commander of the Rangers of Tyre."

At the words 'Rangers' he smiled that wonderful smile.

—Thalia, focus…you're a Hunter, not a plain demigod anymore.

Then he frowned.

"So I ask again, what are you doing here?"


	2. Thalia II

_**Thalia II**_

Who does this guy think he is? He just hops down from a cliff and demands to know what we were doing like Canada is his.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" Scott said with suspicion in his eyes, those deep green eyes…—Thalia focus. You're getting a bit awkward here. Right.

"We just decided to come up here to Canada because none of us had ever been here before." I cheerfully responded, as if we had done nothing wrong.

"Well, Canada isn't Greek territory, so I'd suggest you scram out of here as soon as you can." The boy's face was slowly turning red with disgust.

Headstrong Saphiry was the first to respond, using the most undignified retort of all retorts.

"Oh, yah?" she called, "Who's going to make us? You and what army?"

Yep, she can be a pain in the bottom. I've learned a long time ago that typically when you taunt someone with that particular taunt, they bring out the army.

Scott put two fingers into his mouth and let out a shrill whistle that resounded through the forest. Suddenly fifty other figures appeared on the cliffs around us. A closer look revealed that they were all teenage boys wearing the same clothing as Scott; hat, uniform, boots, and all. Each boy carried what looked like two small hatchet axes, each one about the ten inches tall, all of which were pointed in our direction.

"We are the Rangers of Tiew, the immortal followers of Tiew, the Norse God of War. We patrol Canada, keeping it safe from monsters and other threats. You have just crossed the line into Canada. So get out or else we'll declare war on you."

Ranger Scott, if I may call him that, sounded serious as he too pulled two axes as well. Now that I looked more closely, I realized his uniform had golden cuffs and trim while the others had different colors. Perhaps it is a symbol of rank? With boys, it's impossible to know. Did I mention he looks handsome and dangerous in that uniform, with his hat just shadowing his dark…—Thalia, snap out of it! You're a disgrace to the Hunters as long as you act like that.

Well, they got us out numbered five to three, so we'd best surrender. Besides, I wanted to get a better idea of who they were before we fought them. To my fellow Hunter's shock, I laid down my bow and knives right out where they could see them.

"Sister, what are you doing!?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"Don't surrender to them like this. Girls never surrender!" another one said.

"Girl power! Let's crush these punks and keep on moving. They won't dare hurt us!" Saphiry shouted.

"No, we can't beat them. First we're outnumbered; second they obviously know who we are, but we don't know; and third, I'm interested about these Rangers and who they are. So let's play peaceful until they attack us." I explained, trying with all my might to keep these power puff girls under control.

"We agree; we'll leave at dawn tomorrow." I shouted so the Rangers could hear us.

"Very well, seeing as it is almost dark, we'll let you camp out here. Or you could come back with us to our camp. We're in the middle of dinner when your band of hooligans appeared, so I think there's still some left." Scott accepted, nodding his head.

At the mention of what my girls were, my face turned red with fury. But I kept my cool, though it took all my might to keep it down.

Scott turned to one of the other boys, "Cory, run back to camp and tell Zachary to triple the order of stew."

An Asian boy about fifteen rushed into the darkness while Scott turned back to us.

"Keep your weapons," he ordered, "you won't need them but everyone feels better with a weapon in hand. But just remember, we're armed as well and will be watching you until you cross the border back into the U.S."

With that, we followed Scott and the other boys through the woods towards their supposed "camp". As we went, I tried to find out some info about who they were. I found one of the Rangers, a boy named Icer, who was willing to share his info.

"The Rangers are the followers of the Norse God Tiew. Though he is the God of War, he believes that the finest of warriors should have a chance to face a destiny beyond a normal death. So since the early days of the Goths and Visigoths, Tiew has formed his own band of immortal followers. We live forever until we die in combat, similar to you Hunters, only we have to swear off girls. No dating is allowed in the Rangers of Tiew. If you break your vow, who knows what could happen."

"Wow," I responded, realizing the truth, "so in essence, you guys are like the boy version of the Hunters."

Icer's eyes narrowed. I could tell I hit a sore point in Ranger history. "Well, not quite." He countered, "We are technically superior to you Hunters since we can fight better than you can."

Again I felt my anger rise, but one positive thing about girl power is that we can keep our emotions down when we need them to. I was tempted to slap him in the face, but then something that had been nagging at me the entire time finally revealed itself and forgot about it.

"Hold on," I blurted out.

The entire group stopped as all eyes turned towards me. Suddenly I felt embarrassment fall upon me. But I had to ask.

"Um…you guys aren't Greek demigods. Are you?"


	3. Thalia III

_thanks vitimontherun for liking my story._

_i do not own rick riordan. Please rate and review_

* * *

_**Thalia III**_

"You guys aren't Greek, are you?"

Scott turned to me slightly puzzled. By now I'm used to his face, so I won't go crazy about him again.

"Um…let me see here, I don't think so. Why? Didn't your Goddess tell you about the Norse gods? Or do you guys not deserve to know?"

Scott's voice was a voice of mocking us. Suddenly I felt very stupid. So there were other demigods than Greeks! I thought it was a possibility but never believed it until now. Why Lady Artemis did you never tell us? Why were we not equipped to know the knowledge of other camps? Perhaps we really don't deserve to know. Maybe that's why we aren't allowed into Canada.

"The Norse gods are something of a mystery to most. Norse gods don't actively reveal themselves. But they are very active in our world, especially during wartime. Any war that involves North America the Rangers and Camp Wodin has participated in, with the exception of the American Civil War. The Norse demigods have a camp up in Ontario, but they're not as active as your Greek demigods are." Scott finished.

Saphiry spoke up again, very pissed at these boys. It was obvious that she was trying to find some way that the Hunters were superior.

"Well, you guys might be pretty cool, but we are the followers of a nature goddess who cares about nature." She taunted, "Take that, bangers!"

Scott was about to reply but Icer, the boy were talking to responded first.

"Not true. Tyre may be a god of war, but he loves nature. That's why we wear our Ranger uniforms. They resemble the people who care for wildlife's uniform. Plus our badges show our love for nature."

Icer removed his hat to reveal his badge. As I looked closer, I could tell it was stainless steel badge with the wolf, owl, and bear surrounded in a forest background. Engraved on the top was the words 'Private Icer Kuang' and underneath the image was engraved 'Rangers of Tyre'. It was amazing that I could read this as normally my dyslexia would hinder my reading.

"How can I read this?" I inquired, curious to know what I was reading.

"This is regular English, but words engraved in Teutonic Steel aren't affected by dyslexia."

Wow, this is actually pretty interesting. I wanted to know more, but the rest of my Hunters looked uncomfortable and awkward. Maybe since I was new, I don't feel as awkward around guys. So I kept quiet.

I could smell the camp before we got there. As we neared it, I could smell a sweet aroma that smelled very much like maple syrup and molasses. When we arrived, my stomach was starving. The camp was quite a surprise. It was only a clearing surrounded by sleeping bags with a campfire in the middle. Hunters at least had the luxury of magically warmed tents and hot chocolate, but these guys looked like they really lived by redneck logic.

In the center was the object of my desire. Sitting over the campfire, three boys—no Thalia. That's not your desire, it's what they're cooking you're after—were stirring a pot of unknown goodness. This must be the stew Scott had been talking about earlier.

Scott, hospitality being his priority, sat us down in around the campfire. Soon he served us steaming hot bowls of brown stew. The stew was a combination of chunks of meat I couldn't identify along with carrots and potatoes. I wonder where they found all these supplies. I lifted the spoon to my mouth and tried the unfamiliar substance. I found it actually quite good, perhaps even better than the venison cookouts we live off of back in the U.S. As I swallowed the last of the steaming goodness, Scott walked up to me.

"Hey, um…I hope you didn't get too offended about this anti-girl thing here. You guys coming here gave everyone quite a startle. The Hunters and Rangers haven't met since the fall of Rome period. However what had originally alarmed me was the fact that you Hunters didn't know who we were or not to enter Canada. But I think I might know why."

What I couldn't believe was that I was thinking just the same thing. Why didn't we know about the Rangers? If the Hunters and Rangers have met before why didn't people like Phoebe tell us?

Scott nudged his head towards me, waiting for me to reply.

"What's funny is that I was thinking the exact same thing. Why are we thinking so similar? I mean, we're leaders of the completely different groups." I asked.

Scott chuckled.

"Well, if you think about it, Rangers and Hunters aren't that much different. We're both followers of nature gods who gain immortality as long as we don't associate with the opposite gender. We've been around as long as our sets of gods and goddess have. Not only that, but we also think negatively of the other group. Well, most of us that is."

Scott gave me a playful shove in the ribs. Yeah, I got the message. The Rangers don't hate the Hunters with their lives, just close to that. Scott continued.

"But what I was trying to figure out is the difference between the Greek and Norse gods. Whenever the Greek gods are responsible for some big mistake or mess up, they wipe all their demigods' minds and try to hide everything. Norse gods and goddesses, on the other hand, are forced to accept their mistakes and often times have to pay the price for them. They don't have the authority to hide all their mistakes that hurts their reputation."

"Hold on." I interrupted. "What do you mean Greeks wipe minds? I've never heard of that."

Scott chuckled softly. "Oh, they've done it a lot. I know many secrets that we should not know which is why I need you to do me a favor."

Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good.

Scott finished his bowl of stew, then continued. "I need you and your Hunters to swear upon the River Styx never to encourage the Greeks to head north into Canada. While it's not necessary for you to forget about us, it would save many Greek demigods from suffering a terrible fate if they never heard about us."

I thought about this proposal. It made sense. We both wanted to avoid losing more lives just because of a rivalry between two immortal bands of teenagers. I quickly gathered the rest of the Hunters to share Scott's plan with them.

Saphiry was to most resistant of the plan but the rest hesitantly agreed more or less. Thus we swore and thunder shook the ground.

Scott gave us a small patch of ground in the far end of the clearing for us to pitch our tents on. As the sun went down and the moon rose, the tension between the Hunters and the Rangers grew. We spent most of the night hiding in our tents, bows at the ready, arguing amongst ourselves. Saphiry was confident the Rangers were asleep and we could attack them and finish them off. Thankfully, the rest of the Hunters had some sense and talked her out of her idea.

**Scott's POV**

"I'm telling you, the Hunters are all asleep. Now is the time to attack and remove this taint to our power!" Icer insisted.

Icer Kuang believed that girls were inferior to boys. He was part the new generation of Rangers, only serving for the past two years. Thankfully the rest of my squad was made up of older Rangers who had been around for decades or longer and had gone from extremely hating girls to a mild uneasiness around them. So Icer was alone in his fight. But this didn't mean we kept a close eye on them. Well, not that close but a couple meters from their tent we set up a loose ring of pickets and watchers waiting for the Hunter to attack under the rare situation that they did. But hey! With girls, who knows what's possible?

**Thalia's POV**

After a sleepless night, we packed our things and the Rangers escorted us out of Canada. It was a silent march down south, us walking down the snowy path with Rangers following us on our left, our right, and our rear. Ranger or Hunter, all of our eyes showed suspicion, as if everyone was expecting the other to attack.

When we finally reached the border, it was six at night. It had been a long hike even with the enhanced Hunter and Ranger abilities. But the moment the border loomed into view, everyone snapped into a state of awareness and danger. Ranger reached for their axes, we notched our bows. I don't know why, but we just did. Maybe we're just being cautious. I bet the Rangers were the same way. All of the Rangers except for Scott stopped twenty yards from the border.

Just as we were about to cross over the border, we stopped. Ideas were going through my head like mad. Strangely enough, I was beginning to believe if we were to attack the Rangers now, we would win! But in my heart I knew the truth: we would be crushed and a whole new war would rise between the Norse and Greeks, who were already in the midst of a civil war. I turned around. Scott was standing a few yards behind me, watching grimly. In the background, the Rangers had spread out along the border. Scott tipped his hat farewell.

"If you need us, just cross the border and we'll find you."

Scott's final words. I will remember them forever.

Scott wasn't that bad after all. He wasn't Luke, he was different. It was clear that he's seen the undignified things that his Gods and Goddesses have done, but he didn't curse them or stuff. He merely pressed on; coping with it and helping others cope with it as well. In the back mind, a thought passed through my mind, just for a moment, but I remembered that as well.

_You love him_

But alas, it would never work out. If I every broke my vows, I would be the deciding factor between the Olympians and Titans. I joined the Hunters to avoid that fate. I couldn't just leave them. Plus I don't know what he would think. Probably hundreds of girls have fallen in love with him, but he turned his back on them for the Rangers. Oh if only I could have gotten to know him better, but sadly I know our paths probably will never cross again.

I turned toward border and crossed it. When I looked back, Scott and his Rangers were gone. It would be another eight years until I found myself with Rangers again.

* * *

Please note that this version of the chapters will be updated in May once I get my files off the computer. Coming soon is the jedi and demigods.

please rate and review.

uccmaster


	4. Thalia IV

Thanks for reviewing this chapter. After this chapter, I probably won't post for about two to three weeks as I am waiting to recover the rest of my chapters. In the mean time, I will start posting my other crossover: Jedi and Demigods. please Rate and Review! I do not own Rick Riordan.

* * *

_**Thalia IV**_

It was eight years later when my next encounter with the Rangers began. And it started in the strangest ways. I was in Virginia, recovering from a fight with a Cyclopes, whom I truly hated. Artemis had commanded Apollo to look after all the wounded from the fight with Gaia. So well, I was fully recovered, thus I decided to rejoin the Hunter up in Chicago. Good news was Apollo teleported me. Bad news—well, I appeared right in front of Phoebe when she was about to shoot an arrow.

"What?"

"Oh sorry teleportation."

"Oh"

"Thalia you're back." Artemis said.

"Oh yes, I'm back." I said.

"Well, we have been led to believe that, somehow, King Midas managed to escape again from the Underworld and is plotting with the monsters and is going to attempt to make a head on assault on Camp Half-Blood." Artemis reported.

"Got it," I replied.

"Good luck. I have to talk with Zeus, but you should know where he lives." With that the goddess disappeared.

"What are your orders?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess we move out."

We started out; within a day of walking and hiking we found an interesting gathering. Monsters had gathered in the inner city of Chicago with King Midas leading them. He seemed to be spurring them on with an inner city chant that seemed to spell out Greek.

"I say a G!" he would shout.

"G you got ya G you got ya G!" the monsters would chant back.

"I say an R"

"R you got ya R you got ya R!" came the reply.

Midas seemed to go through all the letters spelling GREEK.

If these weren't monsters cheering for the destruction of Camp Half-blood, this would be extremely funny. But they were, thus we needed to attack them.

"So here they are." Saphiry spoke at last.

"Good news and bad news." another complained.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"The good news is that Midas is right there," she began, "the bad news, um, well there's a lot of them."

"Too many of them." Sariphy commented.

"Great. Just when we find him, he's impossible to get." I muttered.

Phoebe cursed in ancient Greek.

"What should we do?" Sariphy questioned.

"Attack?" another asked.

"Well that's our only option." With that, I shot a couple warning arrows.

Why did I do that? To see them go mad with fear. And did they panic. Monsters ran around being hysterical, hands in the air. But that Midas quickly calmed them and they charged us.

This wasn't fun. Oh yah, 'roll back and shoot a couple arrows' is what any smart Hunter would do. Sadly being a coward wasn't a hobby of mine, so I did what any dumb demigod would do. I charged.

Midas stared at me in shock; which I didn't blame him for. You don't usually see a Hunter charge like a madman. Perhaps maybe it wasn't the best thing. Oh, well! That was what I decided to do and the Fates allowed it.

Sadly we were losing. Yes, numbers do win a battle. Even if you have the forty skilled Hunters of Artemis, that weren't very useful with 500 monsters charging. I tried to bring down lightning, but my dad must be taking a shower or something because nothing came.

Great just great, that would be so useful. "Were being overrun too many of THEM!" Sariphy said.

Usually we'd run then attack but today, there was a lot of improvising. So I just told them to hold the ground. Unfortunately some of them took it too seriously; Phoebe grabbed a big rock and replied. "I'm holding the ground what's next?"

"Great" I'd forgotten how most Hunters like Phoebe hadn't heard of modern catch-phrases. Did I ever mention that though Hunters have amazing speed and skill, they aren't very strong? Well now I did. Phoebe accidently dropped the rock and crushed her foot.

"All right split up and well meet back at Camp Half-Blood. We can set up a defensive there and have the aid of the campers." I ordered.

"But our job is to lead them away from Camp not to it. Right?" asked Sariphy.

"That is a day's walk away." Phoebe complained.

"Well we can't let them follow us. And we can't stay here." I prompted.

"Camp Half-Blood; really? I'd sooner jump off a cliff." Sariphy claimed.

"Well then look for a cliff." I joked.

"Hey there's a cliff over there. I think we could make it, then we can be happy, Sariphy jumps off the cliff and I say goodbye and we are all happy." Phoebe joked.

Another girl took things too literally. "I'll hold you off; you make a run for it."

"Stop! I was just joking." Phoebe argued.

"No time for this move out." I sternly said.

Well I figured I'd better go alone so the monsters couldn't find me. I found a bus station and hopped on the first bus I saw. I saw a group of Spartus, evil eternal skeletons, walking around, but they didn't see me. This gave me some relief. Then things got a lot worse. I asked where we were going.

"We're going to the airport." The lady replied.

Good, it was just the airport. Wait the AIRPORT?! Ok calm yourself. It wasn't that bad. Or was it? There could be monsters waiting for me there. Great; bad place, bad monsters, and no weapons to fight them. I was out of arrows; though eventually, give a few hours, a quiver of arrows would magically appear on my back. Now I just had to make sure I didn't get killed.

After about an hour or two, the bus stopped and I got out. I looked at the sign, Chicago Airport. Good, that meant that it wouldn't be hard getting to Camp. After taking a small snack I noticed there were skeletons in security guard outfits. Great, of all monsters why does it have to be Spartus?

After taking the elevator to the lounge, I realized the easiest way to avoid them was to take a plane. Thankfully, I had a lot of money on me since Artemis thought I might need it. It was easy to find a flight to Manhattan as many planes went there. It seemed such a waste though to take a plane; not that I'm afraid of heights—well maybe a small thing about heights.

Nothing could go wrong now; I guess that was until the skeletons came. Thus I ran into the first open gate I could find. The flight was really long and so HIGH. Unfortunately the skeletons took the same flight; to make things worse, they even followed me whenever I left for the restroom to vomit. When we landed, I figured I had two options. Walk or keep on flying to lose the Spartus. I liked the walking idea. Yah I'll take the walking idea. Trust me flying was not fun. That was when I realized this wasn't Manhattan. I was in a large airport filled with people in the terminal. There were signs everywhere in a language I didn't recognize.

Why didn't I realize I was on the wrong flight? Well of course, I only took planes once every couple years, and I had to admit; it was a LONG 13 hours.

Finally I found a sign I could read, or rather a flag that was familiar. I almost fainted in shock. Where was I? CHINA! Great, now I was in a foreign land full of people who went around in rickshaws, wore rice hats on their heads, and ate Chinese food. I hated Chinese food, especially that Panda Express! Not to mention I was out of money, though I now had a quiver full of arrows like that would help me. Then I looked around me; this was no ancient building, it looked pretty modern. To my shock, everyone wore normal western clothing. The only embarrassing part was that everyone looked at me as if I was some white devil, which I obviously wasn't.

"Hey, Law wai!" I turned around and saw a 13 year old girl staring at me. She had long black hair that she just recently cut short. She was Asian, but there was a look of mischief in her eyes. "Nee shir na lee de ren?"

"Umm—I'm sorry, can you speak English?" I stuttered.

The girl looked at me strangely; then tried to speak English, but I could not make heads or tail of what she was saying. Then the girl laughed and spoke perfectly understandable English.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry, I was joking with you. You look like you're lost. I'm also not local. I'm Japanese American. Are you okay? Where are you from?"

I realized my mistake. "I'm okay, though I am out of money. I was trying to get from Chicago to Manhattan, when I realized I got onto the wrong flight. Do you know where in the world I'm at?" I asked

"Ya. You're in Beijing. How in the world did you get here by accident?" she replied.

"Well, I was running away from—well that's not important. Seeing as you know Chinese, could you ask when the next flight to Manhattan is leaving?"

"Anyways I'm Thalia Grace."

"I'm Jenny Nakamura."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh my big brother and I are going to pick up some friends from another city."

"Oh I see. Could you help me with my problem?"

After the girl talked a while with the flight attendant she said that the next flight was in about a twenty minutes.

Suddenly a boy about fifteen came up. He looked strong and burly, but had a gleam of intelligence in his eyes. He wore thick glasses and had black, cropped hair.

"Who's this Jenny?" I guess he was her brother.

"Oh this is my brother, Lance. This is Thalia Grace. She's from Manhattan, but she got the wrong flight."

The boy seemed to understand what she was talking about. "Oh. Hi, I'm Lance Nakamura."

Then suddenly the boy started waving and shouting. "I see them. They're here!"

Out of the terminal, two boys about seventeen and thirteen came walking out. They looked similar to Lance and Jenny, but they seemed to have a bit more maturity then the others. There was something about them that reminded me of someone. They somehow looked awfully familiar.

"Hey Lance! Hello Jenny! What's up?" the younger one greeted them. Jenny fluttered her eyes at him. But the moment the older boy laid eyes on me, he froze.

"Who's this, Lance?" the older asked, with a superstitious tone. His voice brought back a memory. Somehow I'd seen them before. I just couldn't remember when.

"Oh, this is Thalia Grace. She got on the wrong plane and is returning to Manhattan. Thalia, this is Cory and Craig Fong."

Just then another person came up: a security guard. But this was no ordinary guard; it was a Spartus.

"Um guys, would you mind going?" I asked. I hated when mortals got in the way of my business.

"Why?" asked Jenny.

That's when the guard took out a gun and fired at me.

* * *

haha! I love cliffhangers. And to answer questions asked by Jo Lee, well, once I recover the revised chapters, it will be a bit less love at first sight and more just a small crush. As for why Percy didn't notice them, well, the Rangers were dealing with a different threat at the time. this will be addressed later on into the story. As I said before, this is the prototype. The actual chapters will be posted in mid-May. During that time, I probably will be posting once or twice a week.

Please Rate and Review.


	5. Thalia V

Ok, well you guys have earned another chapter...this sadly will be the last chapter for a while. Since my old laptop with all my chapters crashed and data was corrupted, I need to retype all the previous chapters, and to have time to do that, I need to graduate from high school first. Maybe I might be able to get one or two chapters in though, we'll see. I do not own the PJ&O gang, but I would prefer to have ownership over the OCs. Please RR

* * *

_**Thalia V**_

The guard took out a gun and fired at me. Thankfully I activated my shield just in time. The bullet ricocheted off the shield and flew off somewhere else. Nobody was hurt, but boy did Jenny and Lance panic.

They ran around in circles, arms in the air, shouting "Ahh! Guards aren't supposed to carry weapons! We're all going to die; time to be hysterical!"

9 more Spartus ran up. Instantly everybody in the airport started clearing out as an alarm rang.

I ducked then pulled out my bow. But just as I fired the first volley of arrows, I remembered that as fast I as brought them down, they would reform.

To my surprise, the two boys also flipped and pulled out—throwing axes. I knew it; I had seen them with the Rangers of Tyre. They started throwing them with deadly precision, but still no luck; the skeletons kept reforming.

"Hey they should be Sparts-kabobs by now!" the younger one shouted.

"Hey Hunter, over there is a plane departing if we can get there, and then we can—" the older one began.

"Go!" I replied.

Jenny and her brother seemed shocked.

"Come on Lance, Jenny, we got to go!" the older boy shouted.

They seemed to trust the boy; we ran and made it onto the flight for Manhattan. Somehow the pilot didn't have any idea what was going on. So he took off even though almost nobody was onboard.

"Ok what is going on?" Jenny demanded.

"Yah, what is going on Cory?!" Lance asked. "Are you criminals?"

"Hey you know all those times you learned about Greek, and Norse mythology from school and Age of Empires Mythologies? Well it's well all true." Craig answered.

Surprisingly, Jenny began to understand. "Really? So you guys are..."

"Demigods; which means half god half mortal. Cory and I are children of Mars, Roman god of war and battle strategy. Thalia, I think that was your name right? She is a daughter of Zeus."

"Wow." Lance replied.

"Wait let me get this straight you're demigods. So do you think we are too?"

"Hard to say, but it is possible. You both have dyslexia and ADHD; common aspects in demigods." Cory pointed out.

Jenny clapped her hands. "Cool! What sort of demigods do you think we are?"

As we sat in the airplane, I felt better. We were going home; however, the thought that we were about 2,000 feet in the air wasn't to comforting.


End file.
